


Keep Me from Drowning Again

by SorchaR



Series: SorchaR’s Semi-Infinite Starker Playlist [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, References to Depression, Return of the Churros, Sort Of, Super Cool Suit Upgrade, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Hugs to Give, tony can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: Sometimes, Peter needs a light in the darkness.Song is "Flood" by Jars of Clay
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: SorchaR’s Semi-Infinite Starker Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Keep Me from Drowning Again

Overall, Peter tends to think of himself as pretty well-adjusted. Given the fact that he’s living a dual life, fighting bad guys that range from bike thieves to super-powered megalomaniacs while trying to get his BS from MIT in three years rather than four, he’s holding it together pretty well, thanks very much.

Only sometimes…

Only sometimes, in the middle of the night (it’s always the middle of the night), he thinks about Ben. He thinks about what he should have done. He imagines what May would say if she knew. When this happens, before he can spiral all the way down he texts the only person who knows the whole story, the only person he thinks he could ever tell.

_I need you._

The first time he’d expected to wait hours, but within minutes he’d heard the sound of the repulsors outside and then Tony’d been with him, holding him tight.

When Peter had asked later how Tony’d managed to not be seen, Tony had sheepishly admitted he’d been working on cloaking tech for the suits so it wouldn’t take him hours to get to Cambridge anymore. 

Peter still thinks it’s the sweetest thing he's ever heard.

He’s not sure what he'd do if he couldn’t talk to Tony about Ben. He’s never worked up the courage to tell MJ or Ned. He hadn’t even wanted to tell Tony, but Tony has a way of picking secrets out of people. And, as he’d told Peter, “Kid, whatever it is, I’ve done worse.”

Well, there’d been no arguing with that, and now, when his thoughts turn to the worst thing he has ever done and likely will ever do, he sends a text and then Tony’s there, holding him and listening and sometimes making him pancakes - his one attempt at homemade churros is something they’ve agreed never to speak of again.

Tonight, Tony has taken Peter to bed, and Peter’s snuggled back against him as they watch the rain hit the window in the light from the streetlamp. “Feeling any better?” Tony murmurs, kissing the back of Peter’s neck.

“Yeah.” Peter links their fingers where Tony’s hand rests on his waist. He hesitates, then sighs. “I’m gonna have to tell her someday, aren’t I?” 

“Up to you,” Tony says, “but knowing you, yeah, you are.” He nuzzles the edge of Peter’s ear. “I think she’ll surprise you when you do, though.”

Peter has no answer for that, so he just closes his eyes and nestles back further into Tony’s embrace. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispers.

Tony turns him over and kisses him softly. “So’m I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Jars of Clay is a Christian band.  
> Yes, I know "Flood" is about being saved by Jesus.  
> No, it never actually uses the word "Jesus."  
> Thus I feel no compunction about using it for Peter's guilty conscience.


End file.
